


recuperation

by setosdarkness



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: Misaki takes care of a sick, vampire Saruhiko.





	recuperation

“—I’m home!”

Double layers of blankets serving as makeshift curtains are drawn over the one window the cramped apartment possesses, so that there’s only the smallest hint of blood orange seeping through. The wooden three-and-three-quarters-legged table propped against the wall directly below the window is devoid of any presence, aside from the two chairs tucked underneath to help keep it from wobbling down. On the end of the room furthest from the tiny kitchen and dining area, there’s a slim double-deck bed. The top bunk is converted to an office of sorts, the faint glow from the laptop’s blinking LED indicator suggesting that the laptop is charging.

Misaki’s gaze swings downwards, a fond smile tugging on his lips. There’s a lump of blankets on the bottom bunk. Misaki slowly removes his shoes and leaves them by the front door, right before locking it. Despite the inherent danger that comes with this neighborhood, the lock is more for any would-be-thieves’ protection, really.

Misaki tries to be as silent as possible, even if he knows that his companion has most likely already sensed his presence when he started climbing up the five flights of stairs to their apartment. Still, he wants to make things as comfortable as possible for Saruhiko, doubly so when he’s not feeling well.

If someone had tried to tell him, four years ago, that he’d be running away from home— _eloping_ —so he can squeeze himself to a single bed next to a gloomy guy with an even gloomier body temperature, that he’d be working his ass off in a number of part-time jobs so he can contribute to making a living with _someone_ , Misaki would probably have been involved in a fistfight, so he could knock some sense to that person’s delusions.

But right now, it’s his reality and it’s not something he would ever let go.

Misaki pads through the cool flooring, deftly avoids the stash of games parked on the low table beside the bunk bed. He takes a seat on the cushion, feeling it dip slightly from his weight. He places one hand on the bedcover, taking in its starchy texture. After he gets his salary for his construction job, he will buy a thicker mattress.

“…Misaki…”

The mumble from the lump of blankets sounds petulant. Misaki can’t help but grin, fondness washing all over him. He leans down so he can press a kiss over a pale forehead. It’s nearly back to its usual temperature, not as feverish compared to earlier this morning. Of course, given the type of creature Saruhiko is, his skin is still very cool to the touch, even while battling an infection.

…Of course, given the type of creature Saruhiko is, there is a very easy way to heal.

Not that Saruhiko likes the easy way. Saruhiko is apathetic to a lot of things, but is stubborn to a whole deal more, and taking Misaki’s blood is something that he prefers to avoid unless really necessary. Most times, the two of them disagree on what can be deemed ‘necessary’, but this time, Saruhiko is adamant that he doesn’t want to chance spreading his illness to Misaki. More importantly, Saruhiko is concerned that he’d end up taking too much again, this time.

Misaki can’t really fault him, because Saruhiko is counting on Misaki to stop him when he feels like he’s losing too much blood, but the thing is, Misaki would gladly give Saruhiko every drop of his blood. It also doesn’t help that Misaki’s veins are filled with flushed warmth, whenever Saruhiko drinks from him.

…Ah.

Thinking about it is making him feel giddy.

Misaki burrows closer to Saruhiko, spreading his arms so that he’s enclosing the other’s body through the blankets. Saruhiko smells like sleep and serenity. Even his sweat smells kind of nice, unlike Misaki who’s probably radiating sweatiness and dustiness. Saruhiko’s senses are much better than a human’s, so he’s probably smelling every bit of pollutant clinging on Misaki’s clothes right now.

That thought is enough to spark him into motion, to take a quick shower to freshen up.

But Misaki doesn’t manage to stand up.

Saruhiko’s arms have crawled out of his comfy nest, wrapping around Misaki’s back. Saruhiko doesn’t wear glasses when he’s not working on his online jobs—his enhanced senses make the bright light from the laptop screen rather unbearable and the glasses help in shielding his eyes from the glare—so when he opens his eyes, they glow like iridescent sapphires.

Misaki’s breath is caught. There’s a sudden rush of feeling in him. There’s only the two of them in this world of theirs, even if there’s the busy neighborhood downstairs and the paper-thin walls of the apartments affording little privacy. Everything else doesn’t matter. Misaki drowns in that gaze, his insides flipping like he’s in free-fall. It’s been years, but he’s still always caught off-guard by how beautiful Saruhiko is. Vampires like Saruhiko are known to be ethereally beautiful, but Misaki has known Saruhiko since _before_ he got turned and he’s always been this beautiful.

“I love you,” comes out of his mouth and it’s been years and the realization of his feelings still invites somersaults in his stomach. It’s worth saying though, because Saruhiko’s eyes always widen, making it easy for Misaki to read the pleasure and surprise and returned affection in them. For good measure, he repeats it, just too feel Saruhiko tremble against him. “I love you, Saruhiko.”

Saruhiko coughs lightly, averting his gaze. His face feels warm. Misaki kisses Saruhiko’s lips this time, wets the dry cracks using his tongue. They continue to exchange kisses as the sunset spills blood-orange hues outside, the cooling evening air in sharp contrast to the way that the air between them grows hotter with each passing moment.

Another mumbled rendition of Misaki’s name escapes Saruhiko’s lips and Misaki drinks it directly from the source. His fingers comb through the sweat-sticky strands of hair, rubbing the pads of his fingertips against Saruhiko’s scalp. Saruhiko’s body melts against him, sags back against the mattress and takes Misaki with him, so that their faces and chests are aligned. Saruhiko’s hands are cool under Misaki’s shirt, fingernails dully scraping against the planes of his back. Saruhiko’s body sings with relief the longer Misaki kisses him, an indulgence at the end of the day.

It’s not until Misaki’s stomach growls in hunger that they pull apart, and even then, not by much.

There is no light squeezing past their makeshift curtains. Saruhiko’s lips are swollen and shiny, so Misaki licks them again, just because he can. Saruhiko makes a noise that’s too soft and gentle compared to his usual and Misaki falls in love a little bit more.

“Go have dinner, Misaki,” Saruhiko eventually says, voice sounding rough. Misaki hums in response, slow in retreating from him.

Vampires can still eat human food, even if the taste is supposedly closer to eating cardboard. Vampires can still derive a little bit of nutrition from them, even if their main source of sustenance is a living creature’s blood.

Saruhiko’s always been a picky eater and he’s grown even pickier upon getting turned. Nevertheless, he eats with very little protest if he can eat it off Misaki’s mouth or skin, so they always end up with interesting mealtimes.

Misaki slides away from the bed and into the floor beside it, crossing his legs so he doesn’t end up kicking the low coffee table where he’s dropped off his take-out. He prefers to cook meals so he can ensure that they’re nutritious for both him and Saruhiko, but today’s a long day.

“It doesn’t smell nice,” Saruhiko mumbles as he occupies the space beside Misaki, practically curling into him.

It’s a very bad thought, but Misaki likes this clingier-than-usual Saruhiko that appears whenever he’s sick or whenever Misaki has to leave for more than four hours. Today is a combination of both, so Saruhiko’s cute side is in full force.

Misaki chuckles and picks the pickled plum from the bento and lets it rest on his tongue. Saruhiko sighs, but gamely leans down and takes half of it for himself, rubbing out the sour aftertaste by licking into Misaki’s mouth.

“It still doesn’t smell nice,” Saruhiko complains.

“Yeah, yeah,” Misaki says with a roll of his eyes.

The two of them finish off their dinner like so, curled against each other.

And once again their small world remains.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♥ hope you have a great day!


End file.
